High school horrors
by Blackfire182
Summary: Raven Roth (raven), Kori Anders (starfire), Drake Greyson (robin), Garfield logan (beast boy), Victor Stone (cyborg) all go to Jump-city High school together. But on the first day back, the bunch get into deep trouble with a murderer in the school who holds them captive an a empty closet, but little did the murderer know, that the students that he is holding hostage have powers
1. Chapter 1

**High school horrors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans**

**Raven Roth (raven), Kori Anders (starfire), Drake Greyson (robin), Garfield logan (beast boy), Victor Stone (cyborg) all go to Jump-city High school together. But on the first day back, the bunch get into deep trouble with a murderer in the school who holds them captive an a empty closet, but little did the murderer know, that the students that he is holding hostage have powers, but Raven, Kori, Drake, Garfield or Victor didn't know they had powers either**

**Raven Roth - long violet hair that reaches to her lower back, violet eyes, 5'7, 16 years old, on the jump-city rowing team, woman's lightweight 3 seat**

**Kori Anders - long curly red hair that reaches mid back, bright green eyes, 5'11, 16 years old, cheerleading captain**

**Drake Greyson - spiked jet black hair, blue eyes, 6'1, 16 years old, black belt in martial arts and on the jump- city rowing team, men's coxswain (A/N if you don't know what a coxswain is look it up)**

**Garfield Logan- short green hair, green eyes, 5'6, 16 years old, on the swim team**

**Victor Stone - no hair, grey eyes, 6'5, African-American, 16 years old, captain of the football team**

* * *

RAVENS P.O.V

Beep beep beep!

"Groan"

Beep beep beep!

"God! shut the hell up" I mumble under my breath as a stuff a pillow over my head

Beep beep beep!

"that's it!" I yell and bring my fist down as hard as I can on my alam clock I sit up and swing my feet over the side of my bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"Raven get up it's the first day of school!" Yelled my mom Arella from downstairs

"Ok!" I yell back as I get up and walk to my bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done I throw on my robe and blow dry my hair. Next I go to my closet in search of something to wear. I pull out black high rise shorts, a white long sleeve shirt with a black raven on the back. Next I went and got my white high top converse and a black beanie. Before I put on my beanie I straitened my hair and put on black eye liner and mascara. Before I leave, I grab my blue crystal necklace. I found the blue crystal underwater in Fiji, my dad made it into a necklace before he died, I never leave home with out it.

"Raven come get breakfast!" Yelled Arella

"Ok!" I yell back as I run down the stairs

"Herbal tea and toast as usual" said Arella

"Thanks mom"

"So are you excited for you first day back?"

"I'm so happy I could explode" I say with my trademark sarcasm. My mom laughs and kisses my for head. I finish breakfast and grab my car keys and backpack. I walk out the door and unlock my black jaguar and hop in. I stop to pick up Kori on the way to school. I pull into her driveway and honk. A few seconds later Kori comes out and skips down the driveway to my car. She was dressed in a pink dress and brown knee high boots. Sometimes I don't even understand why we're friends, I'm dark and cold while she is a little ray of sunshine.

"Hello raven. Are you excited, I am!" Said Kori and she hoped into the car

"More then you could imagine" I say as we pull into the school parking lot Me and Kori got out of the car and ran strait into none other then drake, let's just say me and drake are on ends

"We'll look what we have here, the threetard" said Drake (A/N raven has the 3 seat in the boat which is the least important seat in the boat, so the person in the 3 seat is the threetard. The the threetard is just a nickname my team made up) Drake was wearing a white tee shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots. He also had a silver dog tag on.

"look who's talking, at least I row you sit on you lazy ass in the front of the boat yelling" I replied

"Oh burn! Good one Rae!" Said Victor walking up to drake

"Vic!" Said drake as he glared daggers and Victor. Victor was wearing jeans a white tee and a blue flannel shirt with black sneakers. The first bell rang signaling we have 5 minutes until we need to be in class. First period I have AP chemistry with Kori, Victor, Garfield and sadly Drake. There are only five of us because we were the only ones smart enough to get in. We all sat down at the three lab stations. I sat next to Kori, Victor sat down next to Drake and Gar sat behind them. Our teacher mr. Kent was late so I just talked to Kori and Victor, while Drake just glared at me. Garfield got up and wandered around the room. Gar stopped at the shelf full of chemicals. Gar started to lean his weight on the shelf causing it to give way all of the chemicals spilt creating some sort of radioactive gas. Drake ran and grabbed five towels to cover our nose and mouth to filter the air. I got up and opened the windows to let the chemicals out of the room. Once it was ok to breathe. Everyone turned and looked at Gar and glared at him. Mr. Kent walked in seconds later and asked why the windows were open and it smelled funny. We all turned and looked at Gar, then pointed to the spilled chemicals on the floor. Mr. Kent finished cleaning up the mess and was about to give us a debrief of what we would be learning this year when the intercom came on and a very panicked teacher said

"please lock all windows and doors there is an intruder in the building, I repeat there is a intruder lock all windows and doors and hide."

Mr. Kent locked the doors and closed the windows and we hid under the desks. Minuets later someone was trying to break open the door. Kori stared to cry and Gar shrieked. The intruder shot the door Handel so it unlocked. The man came it and grabbed Mr. Kent and hit him with the butt of his gun rendering him unconscious. It suddenly got really silent but then suddenly the man grabbed my ankle and dragged me out from under the desk. I quickly got up and started to attack him, I punched him in the face and kicked his shin. After I punched him and kicked him, he got mad and shot my leg. I screamed out in pain and applied pressure to the gunshot wound 'I will not cry I will not cry he will not get joy from my pain, or Drake' I said in my head. I felt a hand on my back, I opend my eyes to see Drake crouching next to me. A gave him a questioning look and was about to ask why when Kori, Victor and gar all screamed in terror as the murderer grabbed them from under the desk. The man knocked out Kori, Vic and gar then came to us we both looked up then everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please comment and review What you think. If you have any suggestions or Ideas let me know I will gladly take them into consideration.**

**-black fire**


	2. Chapter 2

**High school horrors: chapter 2**

* * *

I awoke to find all of us locked in a closet. Me and Drake were the only ones conscious. I tried to shift away from Drake forgetting about my gun shot wound in my leg. The second I moved, pain shot through my leg. I let out a moan and cringed.

"Raven are you ok" asked Drake his voice full of concern

"I'm fine" I manage to spit out through the pain

"You don't look fine, let me look at it"

I nod my head and said "ok"

Drake pulled a flashlight out of know where and shined on my leg.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" I asked

"Because I care" said Drake

"What!?" I said surprised

"I care a lot about you Rae, I just like to bicker with you" said Drake looking up at me I was about to respond when suddenly my injured leg started to glow blue and my wound was healing

"H...how?" Drake stuttered

"I don't know" I said the blue light fading away showing my leg now unscathed

"I just thought about the pain going away and it happened"

"Amazing but... The chemicals, that's how it happened, the gas we breathed must have done something" said Drake

"I think your right but what I'd different about you?" I said 'I wish I could see' I thought and suddenly a orb of light appeared in my hand. I threw it into the air creating a small lantern of energy

"Woah" said Drake

"Woah yourself, look at you" I said

" I'm.. I'm ripped" said Drake grinning

"what about the others?" I looked over an Victor who seamed to have a metal band around his wrist with a button on it. Gar had claws and a fang and Kori was pretty much glow in the dark.

" we're going to make it through this Rae I promise" I hear Drake say as he put and hand on my shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze I look at him and put my hand on his leg in an attempt to comfort him too. I look up at his face and get lost in his beautiful blue eyes, Drake slowly starts to lean in as do I, our faces only inches apart. Drake moves his hand to my face and starts to caress my cheek, Drake moves in to kiss me when suddenly we hear

"uhhhhhh, my head hurts" said a groggy Garfield. Me and Drake move apart lightning fast and regain composure. Kori and Victor wake up soon after.

"Please tell me why am I glowing?" Asked Kori

"Yea and why is there a button on my wrist?" Asked Victor

"The chemicals we breathed in gave us special powers, I have telekinesis, Drake is extremely fit and has heightened senses and agility, gar looks half animal so I'm assuming he can change Into animals, but I don't know about you guys" I said

"Ahh-ahhh-AHH CHOO!" Gar sneezed but also changed forms too

"whoa" said gar

"I wonder what this button does?" Said Victor as he Pressed it, suddenly with a burst of light Victor was half man half machine. Everyone looked at Kori expectantly.

"I do not know what I can do but this man must be stopped before he hurts anybody else!" Said Kori her voice full of anger, then suddenly there eyes glowed a brilliant green and green fire balls formed in her hands as she yanked the door of with inhuman strength.

"I found out what Kori can do" said gar

* * *

**thanks for reading please review and give me feedback**

**- black fire **


End file.
